La deuxième guerre
by aresse
Summary: post CdF. Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et fait des découvertes troublantes sur son passé alors que la guerre s'intensifie peu à peu. Comment un sorcier de 16 ans peut-il vaincre Voldemort alors qu'il n'a même plus confiance en Dumbledore ?


Bonjour à tous ! Voila une nouvelle histoire, je ne sais pas du tout où ça me mènera, si elle sera longue ou courte, bref, je me lance un peu dans le vide ;) Elle tient compte des 5 premier tomes d'Harry Potter et contiendra probablement quelques spoilers des tomes suivant. Il y a aussi des passages traitant d'abus parental.

En tout cas, laissez-moi vos impressions :) Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne par conséquent pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris.

**Prologue**

Harry Potter avait toujours su mentir. Bien mentir. Mais pour comprendre Harry Potter, il faudrait commencer par comprendre l_'histoire_ d' Harry Potter.

ll prononça son premier mensonge à 5 ans. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : Dudley s'amusait comme toujours à "la chasse au Harry" et après avoir épuisé ses petites jambes à courir à travers tout le voisinage, il avait enfin réussi à le semer. Sa respiration était saccadée et à peine parvenait il à reprendre son souffle qu'il releva son petit menton, arbora un regard déterminé, et se remit à courir. Il arriva enfin devant le petit portail blanc du 4 Privet Drive juste avant la tombée de la nuit, les jambes flageolantes et avec des drôles de points blancs perturbant sa vision. C'était bien la première fois qu'il courait autant mais il devait à tout prix être là lorsque oncle Vernon rentrerait du travail, ou avoir échappé à Dudley n'aurait servi à rien. Il aurait quand même un coquard demain matin pour aller à l'école.

Il repoussa donc sa fatigue.

Oncle Vernon lui avait un jour dit que c'était "psikologic". Il ne savait pas ce que "psikologic" voulait dire, mais il avait bien compris que quelque chose comme être fatigué ne devrait pas l'empêcher de transporter tous les vêtements d'hiver de tante Petunia jusqu'au grenier. Oncle Vernon avait raison : il avait réussi à monter tous les lourds manteaux d'hiver (qui faisaient bien trois fois sa taille) jusqu'en haut de la petite échelle en bois, sans même s'arrêter une seule fois !

Alors il attrapa de sa main tremblotante la poignée, et essaya de la tourner tout en ignorant les fourmis qui remontaient maintenant le long de ses jambes. Mais étrangement, depuis qu'il s'était arrêté de courir, il se sentait de plus en plus mal : les fourmis ne le laissaient pas tranquille, le monde semblait tourner bizarrement autour de lui, et les petits points brillant dans ses yeux ne partaient pas. Et pire que ça, il sentait quelque chose de tout bizarre dans sa gorge et...

Et sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le petit Harry vomit sur la jolie barrière blanche du jardin. Oh, il n'y avait pas grand chose, juste les restes d'un morceau de pain grappillé pendant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, et une pomme volée sur l'arbre du voisin mais tout de même, le mal était fait : le portail initialement blanc avait maintenant des traces d'un jaune douteux qui ne sentaient pas bon du tout. Et oncle Vernon risquait de rentrer à tout moment. Et il ne serait pas content.

Harry, réfléchissant vite (parce qu'il avait toujours été intelligent. Sa maîtresse le lui avait dit !) arracha une poignée d'herbe humide (sur le bord de la barrière, pour ne pas faire de trou dans la belle pelouse de tante Pétunia) et la frotta sur la porte. Et voila! Une porte toute verte, c'est beaucoup plus joli qu'une porte avec des traces de vomi, pas vrai? les Dursley aimaient bien lui faire peindre toutes sortes de choses, (il avait même repeint les volets tout seul la semaine dernière !) ils ne lui en voudraient pas de faire un peu de peinture supplémentaire, pas vrai?

"Pas vrai." pensa Harry en voyant arriver son oncle un peu plus tard devant la barrière en question. Sa figure devenait de plus un plus rouge, et ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule ligne de poils touffus. Et si Harry savait une chose, c'était bien celle-là : quand oncle Vernon n'avait plus qu'une seule ligne de sourcil, ce n'était jamais bon. Principalement pour lui. Et quand son oncle se planta devant lui, son explication resta bloquée dans sa gorge. A la place, Harry lui dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'un magicien était passé tout à l'heure et que comme Harry avait été gentil avec lui, le magicien avait repeint la barrière d'un coup de baguette magique pour empêcher les taupes de rentrer et de saccager les fleurs de tante Pétunia et...

Bon, d'accord, à 5 ans, Harry n'était pas un bon menteur. Pas encore. Néanmoins, Harry appris au moins plusieurs choses ce soir-là. D'abord, qu'un oncle Vernon violet est encore pire qu'un oncle Vernon rouge (le lendemain, il avait un coquard ET un poignet cassé); ensuite, qu'il ne fallait JAMAIS mentionner le mot "magie" devant son oncle, et enfin, qu'il avait encore besoin d'entraînement pour pouvoir être un menteur crédible.

Alors Harry s'entraîna. Il mentit d'abord à sa maîtresse le lendemain quand elle lui demanda comment diable il avait pu ENCORE se casser le poignée. Il mentit au docteur de la même façon. Il mentit à sa tante en déniant avoir vu un quelconque médecin. Il mentit quand on lui demanda si c'était lui qui avait volé la dernière part de gâteau d'anniversaire de Dudley (il avait faim !), il mentit quand on lui demanda si c'était lui qui faisait les devoirs de Dudley et il mentit encore quand sa maitresse lui demanda comment il pouvait tout à coup avoir de si mauvaises notes.

Il apprit plusieurs choses : les meilleurs mensonges sont les plus simples. Il était évident que son oncle ne croirait pas son histoire de magicien : les magiciens ne viennent pas très souvent dans le Surrey ! Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux que les autres veulent entendre : bien que tante Pétunia pense que Dudley soit un génie, ce n'était pas le cas de la maitresse, il fallait donc penser à faire quelques erreurs dans ses devoirs.

Plus grand, il apprit même qu'il ne fallait pas dilater ses pupilles, ni avoir les mains moites... Bref, que ce qu'il disait n'était pas le seule chose importante, il y avait aussi _comment_ il le disait. Ca, il l'avait appris en regardant une des séries télé de Dudley depuis la fenêtre. Drôlement pratique ces séries télé.

Au début, il eut du mal. Faire bouger son bras ou ses jambes, ça il savait le faire. Mais ordonner à ses pupilles de bouger était au-dessus de ses forces quelque soit le nombre de fois où il s'entraînait devant le miroir. Il savait à peu près maitriser sa voix mais jamais jusqu'à atteindre ce degrés de perfection où chaque petit tremblement correspondait à une émotion qu'il était censé ressentir. Et quand il était inquiet, quand de son mensonge dépendait son prochain repas, ses mains restaient invariablement moites.

Se trouvant dans une impasse, il se débrouilla (grâce à un autre mensonge...) pour aller à la bibliothèque municipale un après-midi et chercha dans les gros tomes de psychologie (il avait depuis appris le sens de ce mot, et s'était religieusement abstenu de faire remarquer à oncle Vernon que la fatigue n'était pas psychologique mais physiologique) une solution. Il arriva finalement à une conclusion : si il ne pouvait pas consciemment arrêter les conséquences de son mensonge, puisque ces conséquences étaient inconsciente, il faudrait qu'il arrête de mentir. Ou plus précisément, qu'il croit son mensonge avant qu'il n'essaie de le faire croire à quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi il serait persuadé de dire la vérité, et ses réactions ne pourraient être que naturelles.

Ce fut une des choses les plus difficiles à apprendre. Même si il avait appris depuis ses cinq ans à ne plus faire confiance aux adultes, son anciennes maitresse lui avait dit la vérité : Harry était un petit garçon intelligent. Malheureusement certaines choses ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres, et se mentir à soi-même n'en fait pas parti, mais il était motivé et persévéra.

Et il y arriva. A tel point que ça en devint une seconde nature : quand un problème pointait le bout de son nez, il trouvait rapidement une explication plausible qui le sortirait de l'embarras, se convainquait de sa véracité, et mentait. Mentait. Et mentait encore... Le soir, seul dans son petit placard, il faisait le ménage dans sa tête et démêlait les mensonges de la réalité, puis s'endormait l'esprit tranquille entre Pim et Pam, ses copines les araignées (tante Pétunia abhorrait les araignées, mais Harry les aimait bien : elles lui tenait compagnie dans le noir)

Bref, en un mot comme en mille, à presque onze ans, Harry aurait presque pu être considéré comme un menteur professionnel.

Mais même pour Harry, il aurait été impossible de convaincre le professeur Dumbledore que tout allait bien dans sa famille lorsqu'il le découvrit bleu de coup et respirant laborieusement dans son placard à cause de tous ces mystérieux hiboux apportant des lettres à :

_Harry Potter_

_Le placard sous l'escalier_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

**fin du chapitre**


End file.
